


Plotting

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plans against McCoy's attackers begin to take shape even as the alliance moves to another level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.

Once Pike and Puri's images had faded fully away, Gaila gave a shudder.

"Captain Pike scares the gisjacheh out of me, Jim."

Kirk laid a hand on her shoulder and kissed her just below her left ear before whispering.

"Good. You'll live longer and happier if you remember that. Come on, let's find a comfortable place for Bones to rest."

McCoy's voice was hoarse and soft, but loud enough for them to hear.

"Forget rest - settle me on the couch. I won't sleep until whatever Puri shot into me wears off."

"Just as well, Bones. We've got things to talk over. Like getting back at whoever did this to you."

After he was settled on the couch, McCoy looked from Kirk to Gaila.

"Should we be talking about this now? And if we are going to talk, I sure as hell need something to drink."

Seeing where McCoy's gaze was, Kirk nodded thoughtfully.

"Good point, Bones. Gaila - Bones and I are going to discussing some things that are likely to get down and dirty. Things you might rather not become part of because - well, because sides are going to be drawn."

Leaning around the back of the couch and gently running her hands through McCoy's hair, Gaila's blue eyes seemed distant as she spoke.

"I need to ask. Is this about whoever hurt Leonard?"

Kirk nodded firmly.

"It is. And it's not giving away any big secret to say we're going to kill the bastards."

"I want in then. Please. I can help. I know I can."

McCoy gave her a small smile.

"Folks been less than kind to you as well, have they? I don't mind you taking a pound of flesh along with us. So long as you let me and Jim do the directing."

Gaila's smile had an edge to it.

"That's fine with me, Leonard. Direct away."

"Hang on a minute."

Kirk headed into the kitchen area and rummaged, finding some juice of some sort and bringing it back for McCoy.

"Here, Bones. You need to build up to the good stuff again. Soooooo - the way you were talking makes it sound like you've already given things some thought."

Taking the glass from Kirk, McCoy took a long, slow drink as Gaila came around from behind the couch to sit alongside him. Kirk took the opportunity to settle himself, using the table in front of the couch as a bench. When he lowered the glass, Gaila smoothly took it from the doctor and held it for him. A sardonic smile formed on McCoy's face as he began to speak.

"Oh, I've given it some thought, Jim. I'm not positive exactly how long I was in that damn hospital room, but I was in too much pain to sleep. Thinking about what I wanted to do to those assholes is what kept me going. And if you really are willing, I certainly have a project that you could probably do that Jim and I can't."

Her eyes were a much deeper blue than Kirk's but the fire behind them was bright.

"Tell me."

"I got a good look at the ones that jumped me. Pretty sure I got in a shot or two before they pulled me down, but that's not what's important. Thing is, I heard a couple of them talking. Someone over in Medical was behind it all, but I never heard a name."

Gaila's smile stood out like a patch of snow on new grass as she made the mental leap.

"You want me to find out who in Medical arranged everything."

"Exactly right, darlin'. Jim and me need to do two things. First is show folks that nobody is going to do anything to either of us without it coming back to take a hunk out of their ass. Second is to demonstrate that we're gonna be a force to be reckoned with on campus."

The smile faded a little and Gaila worried her lower lip with her teeth for a moment.

"That's going to draw more fire."

Smirk firmly in place, Kirk leaned forward enough to put a finger under Gaila's chin.

"Like I said - lines are going to be drawn. But we're the ones that are going to be drawing those lines. And I won't be leaving Bones alone on campus again. I'll also let you and Bones in on a little secret that stays with the three of us. After we take down the nest of SOBs that were behind or involved in the attack, Puri's going to go public as your mentor, Bones."

Leaning back, McCoy let out a slow whistle.

"So - offing these jokers is going to be my way of proving myself to him? That doesn't really sound like - wait. Wait right there. This is your work, isn't it, Jim?"

Moving away from Gaila again, Kirk gave a casual shrug.

"I'm not denying it. Pike was talking about Puri making it known while you were still in the hospital and I asked them not to. I thought it would make you look too much like a pawn instead of a more powerful piece on the gameboard."

"Spare me the chess analogies. Whatever Puri gave me must metabolize fast - I'm losin' steam."

"That's fine with me, Bones. I haven't gotten any sleep since I came back on campus myself. Come on, Gaila. Let's find the bed and let's hope it's a nice big one."

"Oooo, I like the sound of that, Jim."

A moan came from McCoy.

"I swear, you two have more than your share of hormones. Hell, more than a dozen people's share of hormones."

Bending closer, Gaila nuzzled McCoy's ear.

"Don't be grumpy, Leonard. Didn't I show you last time that I can make you feel very good even if you aren't able to add anything in?"

Gaila took one arm and Kirk took the other arm as they slowly made their way into the bedroom. The bed was large - in fact, large enough that Kirk was immediately suspicious. Leaving Gaila to help McCoy undress, Kirk looked over the ceiling slowly.

"You think the old guys might be watching?"

Laughing, Gaila turned down the sheets, then began shedding her own clothing, tossing the items over McCoy's.

"Let them. Maybe then we'll find out if old dogs really can learn new tricks. Because I bet I have a couple they haven't seen."

Turning around and getting a good look at both McCoy and Gaila, Kirk's smirk returned and he began tugging off his own shirt.

"Lights - two percent."

The bed dipped to McCoy's left and he found himself between Kirk and Gaila. That wasn't what he had expected - he'd thought that Kirk would have gone to the right to play with Gaila. His brain stopped considering things like that as he felt her hands and lips begin to work their magic on him again. Time became a very fluid thing, but a some point, McCoy sensed something had changed.

Opening one eye slightly, he saw Gaila in front of him, watching. For a moment, he was puzzled. How could Gaila be over there when Gaila was behind - ah. McCoy went very still for a few heartbeats as he processed what this meant. Then Kirk moved again and McCoy's breath caught in his throat. Seemed like there was more to this alliance stuff than he'd known. After another minute of thought on the matter, he really couldn't say he minded much.


End file.
